Downpour
by Ryuu Sakamaki
Summary: "Tears fall in my heart like the downpour on the town."-Paul Verlaine. :: HunKai, AllXKai ::


:: D **o** wnp _o_ **ur** ::

.

Story by **R** _y_ **u** u Sak _a_ ma **ki**

Disclaimer :

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri. And this story is MINE.

Warning!

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC,  
Non Baku, murni dari pikiran dan imajinasi sendiri, dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

.

Little Note : Terinspirasi dari lagu Zia - Can you hear me? dan I.O.I - Downpour.

.

 _And, here we go…_

.

* * *

 **P** rol **o** g

* * *

 **14 Jan 20xx**

Meski sulit, ia tetap mengulas senyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan pedih yang begitu menyesakkan dan kelelahan yang begitu kentara. Ini kan akhirnya? Jika dengan melepasnya adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa diambilnya selama ia hidup, akan ia lakukan meski menyakitinya. Tawa batin yang hanya mampu di dengarkan olehnya, seolah-olah menertawai dirinya yang tak bisa berkata-kata dimana mulut yang biasanya terus mengoceh kini terkunci dengan sangat rapat. Ia terdiam hanya karena tidak menyangka akan semenyakitkan ini untuk mengambil sebuah pilihan yang terbaik.

Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang menirus. Sekali lagi ia menetapkan hatinya untuk berpegang teguh pada pilihannya. Apapun yang terjadi ini semua kesalahannya. Salahnya yang membuat semua ini begitu rumit dan berat. Semua salahnya, ia menekankan dua kata itu dalam-dalam dibenak dan pikirannya agar ia tak lupa dan menyalahkan orang lain.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Ia membungkuk kecil dengan kepala tertunduk dalam untuk salam perpisahan terakhir dan berlalu. Meninggalkan orang yang ia kasihi kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan rona bahagia yang bisa dengan jelas ia lihat dari luar café yang ditempati pasangan tersebut.

Pasangan ya? Ia tertawa pedih tanpa suara. Dulu dirinya lah yang berada di sisi sosok itu, bercanda tawa bersama. Tapi satu hal ya ia sadari, sosok itu tertawa begitu lepas ketika bukan dirinya yang disana. Inikah karma atas apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu? Begitu menyesakkan hingga ia tak bisa bernafas bebas. Apa ini yang _dia_ rasakan selama ini atas perbuatannya? Maaf pun ia sadar tidak akan pernah mengobati luka yang telah ada, hanya kepergian dan sosok baru yang menggantikan posisinya lah yang bisa menyembuhkan.

Sebuah perpisahan tanpa kata yang tengah ia lakukan ini begitu menyakitinya hingga merobek paksa hatinya menjadi butiran debu yang tak berharga. Sedari awal, ia menyadari bahwa ia begitu menyedikan. Hidupnya yang _monochrome_ memang menyedihkan hingga sosok itu masuk ke kehidupannya, membawa segudang warna yang tak pernah ia lihat dan rasakan sebelumnya.

Penyesalan yang datang di akhir memang benar adanya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menyesal. Bukankah ini resiko yang harus ia tanggung atas apa yang ia pilih dahulu? Hanya satu hal yang ia sesalkan. Ia tak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaannya hingga kini. Dan mereka berpisah tanpa sosok itu menyadari bahwa hubungan yang telah di bangun bersamanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Meski berat, ia berusaha melangkah maju dengan kepala terangkat sekedar menegaskan pada dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja meski tak dipungkiri bulir air yang meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya terus keluar membuat ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh.

Biarkan cucuran air mata ini yang bertutur saat mulut tak lagi sanggup menungkapkan sebuah rasa sakit. Tetapi sesakit-sakitnya ia, sehancur-hancurnya dirinya, dengan lantang dan tanpa ragu ia akan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

 _Ya, ia baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

T **B** C or **E** ND?

* * *

 **Sebelumnya, Ryuu mau minta maaf karena begitu balik bukannya lanjut fanfic yang berjamuran dan berdebu malah buat fanfic baru. Salahkan Ryuu yang kepingin buat cerita yang mewek-mewek tapi kayaknya gagal.**

 **Untuk fanfic lain, Ryuu ambil vote aja ya?**

 **1\. Obsession**

 **2\. More Blood**

 **3\. My Lovely Teacher**

 **4\. Downpour**

 **Dan Ryuu mau bertanya, fanfic ini lebih baik Yaoi atau GS?**

 **Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah read dan review cerita abal dan aneh dari Ryuu.**

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 **Sunday, 13 August '17**


End file.
